


Arachne-Please get me out of here!

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arachnophobia, Cas is afraid of spiders, College AU, Dean may the force be with you, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hint of Sabriel, M/M, Sam is a Little Shit, Show References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: College Au where Castiel is afraid of spiders so it's always Roommate!Gabriel's duty to kill them, but Gabriel is out of town and Castiel sees a spider so he grabs random passerby!Dean to help him. Bonus Points if Dean is also afraid of spiders, but wants to look cool and tough in front of Castiel because he thinks he's super cute!!!!!





	Arachne-Please get me out of here!

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this really old piece of writing while working on another story and decided to post it. SORRY FOR HOW BAD I WAS BACK WHENEVER THIS WAS CREATED.

“Gaaaaaaaaabe! Help! Heeeeelp!” 

A screech was heard in the college main dorm room which led to Gabriel Collins running out of the bathroom in nothing but peppermint pattern trunks with his hair wildly sticking everywhere. The golden eyes searched frantically for something dangerous like a bed on fire or a very shady robber but all he found was his room mate Castiel Novak shaking as he managed to balance on the top of his chair near his desk.

The boy’s face was pale white as he scrambled to stay up right on the creaking chair that was not meant for the weight of a full adult balancing on it. Gabriel looked to where Castiel’s blue eyes were glued to and found a little penny size spider making its away closer and closer to the chair which held Castiel. 

“G-Gabe! Kill it, kill it!” Castiel’s voice jumped higher as the spider attempted a adventure up the wooden chair leg.

“I got it!” Gabriel dramatically grabbed a shoe from under his bed and charged at the spider half way up the chair and sent it flying onto the carpet floor. Gabriel then proceeded to dramatically kill the spider with big swings like in his favorite show “Supernatural” with big imaginary blood splatters everywhere. “Is it dead?” 

Castiel looked at the mushed body in between his fingers with a meek voice as he started to climbed off the chair with shaky hands.

“Yup, it’s good as dead Happy Meal!” Gabriel wiped the spider’s guts off on the ground before putting his shoe on along with sliding on a pair of cargo shorts from the floor. “Now I gotta go Cassie! Gonna visit the Princesses Luci and Mikey! You good now?” Gabriel snickered at the thought of all the new pranks he had for his two older brothers who in his opinion, need to stop being a sack of dicks.

He looked at his room mate for permission to leave as he grabbed a very suspicious duffle bag full of “presents” for his brothers. “Yeah yeah, I think I’ll be fine.” Castiel had calmed down from the spider situation and was in the process of settling himself. The boy was soon back again with his monotone look as he settled back down to finish his essay for Biology. 

Hours went by but Castiel was still rooted to his chair, deeply in concentration to finish a 10 page essay that wasn’t even due till weeks later. Every now and then the student got up for bathroom breaks or for another cup of tea but that was all Castiel did besides working on the essay. The raven hair boy groan at the writers block he was having and got up to get another round of tea. As he trudge back to just staring blankly at his computer scream, he suddenly stopped.

A black body with long hairy legs laid perched on his desk right next to his computer. The college student let out a shrill screech before darting out of the room in a rush. Castiel Novak, straight A student, leader of the robotics group, most stoic guy the college campus knew, was cowering behind his dorm door frame as he watched a tiny spider explore the wide area of his desk.

“What do I do! Gabe isn’t here anymore…” Castiel began to mutter to him self, not noticing the figure behind him. “Excuse me, are you oka-” “Please help me!” Castiel quickly grabbed who ever was behind him by the hand and pulled him inside. “C-can you kill it please!” Castiel pointed at the spider now on his history book before huddling behind the stranger’s back with pleading eyes.

Dean Winchester was just visiting his little brother Sammy when all of a sudden this boy grabbed him and pulled him into his dorm. Before he could refocus where he now was, he was being direct to a desk with the boy behind him telling him to kill something. He looked at the desk and that’s when he saw it, the peppermint size spider now making a trip to the blue lamp on the other side of the desk.

No no no no no, Dean Winchester will not EVER go near spiders, snakes and creepy crawlies yeah, but no way to spiders. Dean spun on his heel to tell the guy behind him sorry but froze when he saw deep ocean blue eyes and messing jet black hair with a crooked blue tie over a tan vest. At that moment, all the plans of leaving the stranger to do it himself had flown out the window and totally out of Dean's mind.

“Uh…I..well…Um d-don’t worry…I got this.” Dean’s apple green eyes searched for something to kill the spider with frantically as he attempted to keep up the big bad act for this charming stranger. “Ah thank you so much, you’re a lifesaver! May the force be with you Luke.” Castiel laughed at the corny joke he manage to make with a decent amount of knowledge on “Starwars” as he stayed huddled up behind Dean’s back. He brought this poor guy into this mess, he might as well try being welcoming with him.

Dean’s eyes landed on a red algebra text book not far away and he quickly darted to pick it up. "Of course," He turned back to look at Castiel.

"I can't do this without you Private!" Dean winked and smirked at the way Castiel's cheeks flushed pink. With textbook now in hand, Dean turned around and screw his eyes shut berfore swung at the spider and boy did the spider fly as it soared out the window. “Hasta la vista baby!” Dean called out to the spider before quickly shutting the window so there would be no chances at a return.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! ” Castiel pulled the Winchester into a hug and didn’t acknowledge Dean shaking from going so close to one of his worst fears and blushing at the contact. It was all because of the cutie hugging him with the blue eyes. “So blue eyes, as a reward, can I take you out somewhere?” Dean pulled away with a shy grin before laughing at the startled look he got.

“M-me? Well yeah I’ll love to uh come and will you uh visit often? Not that I’ll like to take you away from other things but your really hot and nice and uh wellI'mgonnashutupnow!” Castiel’s face grew more and more red before hiding his burning face behind his Algebra textbook which he had taken back as he stopped his rambles. No one had ever taken interest in him and now all of a sudden this sexy guy was asking him out, Castiel cursed his stuttered words during a important moment such as this.

“Sure, sure Angel.” Dean chuckled and began to guild the boy out and the Biology essay flew right out of Castiel’s mind as he let the charming fellow lead him out and the college student almost forgot to close the door on the way out. If only they knew what the brunette did standing outside the window a few stories down on the side walk.

“Finally!” Sam Winchester retrieved the destroyed spider robot from its place on the concrete walkway outside his friend’s dorm window. “Bout time he finally asked Castiel out.” Sam tossed the spider away as he began his way back to his dorm. “So that was you who finally got my dorm mate to get outside more!”

“What?” Sam turned around to meet mischievous golden eyes. “Name’s Gabriel and where have you been all my life ya moose?” Sam let out a laugh as he turned to walk towards the guy with a smirk gracing his lips. “Maybe hiding from you shortstack, I probably couldn’t even see you if I tried.”

“Well how bout we head over to the cafe "Heaven’s Sweets” and I can show you ways to find me better Gigantor? We can even talk about where you been even though you’re a mountain kiddo!“

"Well you’re gonna have to catch me with those short legs of yours Midget!” Sam began to run away with laughter bubbling in his chest as he heard a shout and foot steps following after in a chase. The normally shy Winchester was now running around guiding a normally loud trickster towards the cafe he was talking about, all while laughing at Gabriel’s attempts to keep up.


End file.
